dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Fyff (Prime Earth)
The trip to Queen Industries ends in disaster, with a police helicopter finding Green Arrow and the combined forces of Komodo and his daughter causing great injury to Oliver. Though Oliver manages to escape the fight, Fyff still worries that he will bleed to death of his injuries. Learning that Naomi is both alive and in danger at the Queen Family Mausoleum due to a television broadcast given by Komodo, Fyff and a still-injured Oliver, who had regained consciousness after the fight, decide to go after her. Finding her at the mausoleum with a bomb strapped to her with two minutes on the clock, Oliver is forced to fight Komodo while Fyff works to disarm the bomb, which will go off if any of the arrows holding it in place are removed. Henry, meanwhile, carefully tries to cut the cable on the bomb without killing the woman he had stalked briefly - and himself. Finally, Henry cuts the cable, and saves their lives, allowing Oliver one less thing to worry about, as he surprises Komodo from behind. When Oliver manages to defeat Komodo by blinding him in one eye, but Komodo escapes with a smoke-bomb arrow stolen from Q-Core, Fyff and Naomi both agree to continue being a part of Team Arrow despite the danger to their lives. Following Oliver's trip to Arizona's Black Mesa and meeting with the Magus, this feeling was reaffirmed in keeping with the "new way" to be Green Arrow Oliver had learned there. Shado and Count Vertigo In Hungary, trying to extract Oliver and the person he came to rescue from Vlatava, Oliver's support team holed up in a hotel. When Green Arrow was put into extreme danger by Count Vertigo, Fyff, who had begun making new trick arrows for Green Arrow, used a remote-detonation of an EMP arrow to damage Count Vertigo, allowing Oliver and Shado to escape. In the bathroom, Henry struggled to prepare himself for his intended confession of love to Naomi, knowing full well that it will not likely be well-received. He emerges to find Naomi monitoring Oliver's movements, but she is troubled by something. Cautiously, she reveals that she has feelings for Oliver. After all that happened to both her and Oliver, she now sees him a bit differently; more clearly. She swears Henry to secrecy, failing to notice that Henry himself is crushed. Distracting himself, Henry points out that Oliver is heading towards the rendezvous point, and they need to go and meet him, which they proceed to do. When Vertigo came to Seattle, Henry Fyff warned Green Arrow that with the damage to his inner ear, he needed to see a real audiologist, not just his support team, if he hoped to aim a bow accurately again to survive. When Shado knocked the insistent Oliver unconscious to save him, Henry stayed behind with him while Naomi went with Shado as support for their scheme to use a rocket arrow to disable the count, reaffirming that Shado was a more than capable archer, and that Oliver could not handle the situation in his current state. He expressed similar desires when Shado implored that Oliver go back to the island on which he was stranded, saying that with the rise of Richard Dragon in Seattle, he was needed in his home city. The Outsiders War When Oliver and Shado decide to go to war to reclaim Emiko, his support team stayed in Seattle. Naomi Singh and Henry Fyff began to worry about the state of the city's criminal underworld, with the deaths or disappearances of multiple mob bosses, presuming that Richard Dragon is to blame. They were surprised to hear a man's voice warn that they will never find Richard Dragon. Naomi recognized the newcomer as John Diggle, the man who - along with Roy Harper - used to help the Green Arrow before she and Henry replaced them. John explains that he came looking for Oliver, but is disappointed to learn that he isn't there, and neither Naomi nor Henry knows where he is. Grumpily, he reminds that Seattle is on the brink of gang war with Richard Dragon at its center, and if Oliver is not there, it will be up to the pair of them to help him put an end to it. The trio, against Fyff's wishes, entered Billy Tockman's front for his criminal organization at The Clock King clock shop. Diggle explained that Tockman owes him a favour from years back, striking a deal with him to keep the Green Arrow away from his operations if he helped against Richard Dragon. John Diggle, Naomi and Henry went on a stakeout, hoping to catch Richard Dragon on a pick-up from a Chinatown gang. Prepared to make an ambush, John warned Naomi and Henry to stay in the van no matter what. Unfortunately, Tockman had double-crossed him, and the trap was set in favor of Richard Dragon and his Longbow Hunters instead. Broken After Henry and Naomi escaped from capture by Richard Dragon, Green Arrow returned at last to his city in chaos, in the midst of a crime wave due to his absence and the rise of the Longbow Hunters. Though Naomi expressed anger at Oliver's apparent abandonment of his city to the chaos of crime, they all realized that someone had in fact come after them, or rather, after Oliver and the bounty on his head. After Oliver was saved outside of their base of operations by Emiko from the combined forces of Red Dart, Brick, and Killer Moth, they realized that Emiko had decided to come to Seattle and leave the Outsiders to be with them, having saved their lives by a hail of arrows on the three villains. Although Henry and Naomi worked together and saved Emiko from Red Dart's clutches in the midst of the ensuing fight at the waterfront, Emiko claimed that Oliver will no longer be requiring the services of Henry and Naomi, now that she was around. Naomi tried to protest, but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Billy Tockman. Keeping his gun on them, Tockman explained that Dragon turned on him and killed his men, with the only way he knew he could survive being to bring Dragon the heads of Henry and Naomi in order to hurt Green Arrow for his defeat of Dragon's father. At the same time as Dragon kicked the captive Diggle out of an upper story window at another location, Tockman fired his gun, with Henry taking the bullet for Naomi. With Fyff badly wounded, Emiko manages to keep Tockman from making another shot by knowing him unconscious and nearly killing him, if not for both Naomi's pleading to let him live and the unexpected arrival of Killer Moth once more, who subsequently is riddled with charged darts by Naomi to save Emiko, who is unaware of what Killer Moth is capable of. Naomi subsequently commanded the girl to stay with Henry and keep pressure on his wound while she gets the delivery van. Henry, with Naomi's help, managed to make his way to the hospital in the delivery van. To Henry's surprise, Emiko and Naomi both admit that they know that he loves the latter. After the gunshot sustained from Tockman, Fyff quit Team Arrow, leaving for other work, while Naomi herself was off the grid for months. The Death and Life of Oliver Queen After Diggle and Oliver managed to convince Henry to return to Team Arrow, he helped during the attack against the Ninth Circle and the rescue of Black Canary. | Powers = | Abilities = * * : Following the murder of Jax, Henry Fyff proved essential to the design of Green Arrow's trick arrows. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}